


{Happy} Family

by EarthIsADeadThing, She_Likes_To_Write (EarthIsADeadThing)



Series: Septiplier Oneshots From Hell [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Sean McLoughlin, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, False Pregnancy, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied Mpreg, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Mark Fischbach Needs a Hug, Mpreg, Not Really Character Death, Oblivious Sean McLoughlin, Problems, Sad Ending, Sad Mark Fischbach, Sad Sean McLoughlin, Sean McLoughlin Needs a Hug, Shy Sean McLoughlin, Top Mark Fischbach, What-If, Why Did I Write This?, Worried Sean McLoughlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthIsADeadThing/pseuds/EarthIsADeadThing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthIsADeadThing/pseuds/She_Likes_To_Write
Summary: Who knew that they couldn't live the same without something they'd never had in the first place?AKA;Mark and Sean don't know what to do with themselves anymore, what are they supposed to do when they're not even sure if a kid would be a good idea anymore? Why isn't he allowed a kid when everyone else can have one?What's wrong with him?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Septiplier Oneshots From Hell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	{Happy} Family

Nothing felt wrong at the start.

He knew, of course, that pregnancy issues were much higher in men because they were not as accustomed to carrying a baby, and yet... It was something he'd thought would never affect him until it happened, when it became his reality. 

A couple of weeks in, his morning sickness was already ludicrous with how much he was throwing up, nothing would stay down, as if the lining of his stomach had become so sensitive that even liquid would cause him to vomit. The only thing he could keep down was water if he sipped it slowly.

Mark was reasonably concerned, but he was just so goddamn happy to finally have his baby that he brushed off the concerns his boyfriend had and tried his best to hide his sickness from Mark, and how his stomach felt unusually swollen, especially for how early in his first trimester he was. He just put it up to being male and probably having a shallow womb, not uncommon in male carriers.

It was almost like clockwork, every morning at ungodly hours in the darkness, he'd rush to the bathroom and wretch up his insides until Mark found him, exhausted on the floor because his sleep was interrupted by vomiting and no food or drink would stay down anyway. He'd sit with him and rub his back as he cried into the toilet bowl, trying to convince him to see someone until he ultimately gave up and cleaned his face, flushing the toilet and dragging him back to bed to get at least a little more sleep.

But this time, he didn't even have the energy to make it to the bathroom, collapsing on the thankfully wooden floor and spewing his guts there instead, collapsing into a boneless heap and gipping merely at the horribly pungent scent. It felt like a century up until he heard the sheets of the bed scuffle and bare feet hit the cold floor, cautiously padding over to his pathetically feeble form and scooping him up, though this time, they don't go to bed...

He's carried all the way to the kitchen in the dark, the motion of being moved, even in Mark's secure arms, makes what's left of his stomach acid burn up in his throat like bile, as if teasing the fact hed be blowing it all over the floor soon enough, and he wouldn't have the energy to stop it. 

Mark props him up in one of the seats at the dining table, wrapping the throw off the back of the couch over his shoulders and thankfully only turning on the dim lights beneath the cabinets of the kitchen, lighting just enough but not seering his sensitive retinas. 

A few moments later, Mark walks back with a lukewarm cloth, wiping his face with a firm yet gentle movement before cleaning off his hands and neck with the clean side of the cloth, he'd collapsed into his own vomit when he'd lost the energy to hold himself up with his arms and he hadn't even realised until now...

He's shivering, even when the disgusting, thin layer of watery sweat covers his whole body as if it were a second skin until Mark wrap the blanket tighter around him and rubs it along his arms to dry him off even a little, leaning down to hug him around the shoulders, knowing not to squeeze his waist because it hurts right now.

"Listen, I've let you live like this because it was your choice but... This is isn't normal, this isn't right and I think you know that... You need to see an OBGYN or something, please, I'm begging you. Not just for yourself, but for our kid, too...?"

No matter how many strong words the Korean puts forward, Sean knows he won't even try to take him if he refuses to go, and the sickening weight telling him something is wrong makes him want to avoid hospitals, who knows what they'll do to his baby, but the idea that they could die because he was too afraid of the hospital makes him finally give in.

"Okay. Okay."

And then they fall back into silence, leaning his head back limply to rest it against Mark's chest and sneakily steal his warmth, not that the elder seems to mind anyway.

A large hand snakes its way to rest delicately on his belly and splay out over it protectively, though he makes sure not to press down at all and upset the fragile Irishman where he sits, shaking and looking so small in the chair.

"You're too bloated for how early it is too, but I know you know that I don't mean it in a... Bad way I just..."

He cuts himself off, making a halfhearted gesture with his free hand and the best he can offer the other man is a perfunctory smile.

"I'm a guy, Mark. My wombs probably super shallow so I show really early on..."

And yet now he doesn't sound so sure of himself.

"I know, but your size is kinda ridiculous for where you are, even if your womb is really shallow, I just want you and the kid to be safe and happy and healthy, that's all..."

Even if the Korean hadn't realised it yet, Sean had picked up on the fact that Mark had already taken to naming their child the kid, and he couldn't help but find that endearing and snuggle more into Mark's arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Dude, when was the last time you showered, your armpit stinks."

The American chuckles warmly and teased him right back, and in that one moment, he could just about pretend that everything was alright.

"Says the guy with his face covered in vomit, let's get us both a shower going, yeah?~"

He's still not sure how Mark managed to get them booked in so fast, though he has an odd feeling that he'd told them it was an emergency, but the younger man was very sure that it most definitely was not something that called for an emergency and he would be fine.

Then again, even when it was early and a pretty fast appointment booked, that still meant waiting a few weeks, because hell knew the staff were worked off their feet and Sean managed to play it down so much that they bumped the appointment back to his 11th week. Mark wasn't exactly pleased he'd done that.

However, the facade he's masqueraded through this while time shatters and crashed down poetically at his first ultrasound, they were going to mention his problems after the whole thing and hopefully find some quick and easy solution to his slightly too intense morning sickness. 

They run the freezing gel over his belly and then the wand goes on after, where Mark nervously squeezed his hand where he sits next to him, his beautiful boyfriend keenly watching the grainy black and grey screen.

He watches the blackness just as intensely, impatient to see their little kid in his belly, maybe this would help them think of a name, to finally see their little baby for the first tim-

Even if he has no idea what to look for, he knows that what he sees isn't right, especially from the way the nurse bites her lip and swallows, a frown taking over the previously shining smile on her face and Marks head falls ti the bed as if to hide his face.

"Whats w-wrong?! Someone tell me, please!"

He panics, automatically looking to Mark, who slowly lifts his head and squeezes his hand tight, though not looking him in the eyes and instead his dark eyes linger in the nurse.

"Molar?"

She nods silently and his eyes grow shiny, though no tears fall even as Sean begins to cry because he may not know what the hell is wrong with their little child, but he knows that's it's not good. 

Finally, the nurse reaches him with a solemn, pitying look that makes him want to shrink away from her entirely.

"A partial molar pregnancy, as it is with your unfortunate case, is usually where a developing fetus begins to grow incorrectly, and this means that a fetus is developing somewhat, however, much of the fetus is a cluster of abnormal cells. This usually happens when there is an incorrect amount of DNA, most commonly when an egg with no genetic information is fertilised, or two sperm try to fertilise one normal egg. The fetus will never be able to form into an actual baby."

She lets that sink in for a few moments before tacking a few extra words on at the end, as if as a simple afterthought.

"This is not due to something you or your partner did, and your chance of a repeat is still relatively small. Though the cells will have to be removed as soon as possible, today if you are emotionally prepared?"

He nods, entirely lost in his own head and barely listening to the woman as she smiles shallowly and leaves them to talk for a while, but not before she shares a few quiet words with his boyfriend, which make a couple of stray tears roll down tan cheeks.

"H-how did you even know...?"

"I... I thought something was wrong and googled your symptoms..."

They were both crying now, sobbing into each other's arms shamelessly because they'd just lost the youngest member of their small family before they got to see the world.

"D-do you want to know the gender? She said she could tell it already, she told me... You don't have to know if you don't want-"

"I want to know Mark, more than anything I need to know the gender of our sweet baby before I lose them."

...

"Before we lose her... She was a lovely little baby girl..."

This only makes him cry harder. 

He's not entirely sure what happens next, but they remove it all from his womb, and he insists he gets the chance to hold his daughter before she's gone, where they initially refuse before giving in because he at least had the right to that much.

So there the pair of them sit, in an overly clean medical room, months too early and in his lap, sits a soft baby blush pink blanket...

... Holding a little pile of blood, half-formed tiny organs and fragments of bone. Because the world wasn't fair and took their little angel away before they even got to meet her.

Mark felt like he'd failed and Sean wasn't even sure if he wanted a baby anymore. 

...

Happy family.


End file.
